neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Long Haul
Long Haul is the name of five fictional characters from the Transformers series. The first Long Haul was introduced in 1985 and was voiced by Gregg Berger in the Transformers animated series. Since then other characters named Long Haul have been created for the Transformers series. He is usually depicted as a green and purple Decepticon dump truck and a member of the Constructicons. Transformers: Generation 1 Long Haul is a Decepticon dump truck and is a part of the Constructicon team. He is able to combine with his team to form the giant robot Devastator. In a some early books, Long Haul is mistakenly referred to by Scrapper's early name, Gravedigger. Long Haul is called Long Haul in English Canada, but Costo in French Canada and Macigno in Italy. Fictional biography Animated series Long Haul first appeared in The Transformers episode "Heavy Metal War" with the other Constructicons. He last appeared in the US animated series in the season 3 episode "The Rebirth Part 1." Long Haul appeared in the Japanese Headmasters series episodes "Four Warriors Come Out of the Sky" and "Operation: Cassette." Books Long Haul (called Gravedigger) was featured in the 1985 Find Your Fate Junior book called Dinobots Strike Back by Casey Todd.Gamebooks.org Long Haul appeared in the 1985 Marvel Books story Battle for Earth by Max Z. Baum. Long Haul was featured in the 1993 Transformers: Generation 2 coloring book "Decepticon Madness" by Bud Simpson. Comics Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave Productions's 21st Generation One universe the Constructicons were responsible for activating Cybertron's planetary engines, under the command of Megatron eight million years ago. When Megatron disappeared into the depths of the planet fighting Optimus Prime, Starscream temporarily took command and had Scrapper prepare a process for the resurfacing of Cybertron, which would transform it into a mobile war-world. Scrapper cautioned against such an action, but Starscream ignored him, and prevented him from stopping it when the process was underway. The Constructicons were responsible for pioneering the Combining process through a series of experiments on themselves, thus creating Devastator. The plans to Devastator's combining process were eventually stolen by the Autobots and refined, resulting in Superion. This in turn led to more Special Teams being built by both sides. 1.5 million years after the start of the war, when Megatron and Optimus Prime were thought to have died in an early test of the Space Bridge transport system, and the Autobots and Decepticons splintered into several smaller factions, the Constructicons broke the treaty that had downgraded the combining teams to non-combat status by siding with Ratbat's Ultracons and battling Defensor. It is apparent that the Constructicons were not aboard the Ark when it crashed on Earth four million years ago, but they did eventually find their way to Earth and joined Megatron's forces there after they awoke in 1984. All the Transformers were rendered inactive in the explosion of the Ark II in 1999, but when they reactivated in 2001, Devastator was the main weapon in Megatron's attack on San Francisco. Rampaging through the city, he battled and defeated Superion, but was defeated by Optimus Prime through a point-blank blast to the face, which toppled the giant. His remains were recovered by the Earth Defence Command, and dissected and studied in their underground base. The ultimate fate of Devastator was not revealed, however, as a result of Dreamwave's closure. Fun Publications Long Haul has appeared in the Classicverse and Wings of Honor stories by Fun Publications. Classicverse In "Games of Deception" Long Haul appears among Megatrons troops, reformatted into a crane. Dreadwind grabbed him by the throat during a fight and demanded to know why no one liked him. In this story Long Haul was depicted in the form of his Classic toy. Wing of Honor Long Haul appears in "A Flash Forward" by Fun Publications. In the year 2005 Devastator attacks Autobot City. He is opposed by Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe, Red Alert and Tracks. Firing every weapon they have, the Autobots are able to force Devastator to break apart into the individual Constructicons. Now outnumbered the Autobots retreated. Red Alert is killed covering the withdrawal, as Megatron watches. These events and others are related to Jhaixus by Runabout and Runamuck in 2013. Marvel Comics Long Haul first appeared in issue #10 of the US Marvel Transformers comics and last appeared in issue #41. Transformers: Mosaic Long Haul appeared in the Transformers: Mosaic story "The Missing Piece" by Juan “Iskander77” Pablo Osorio. In this story Hauler was hunted on Earth by the Constructicons who wanted him to form part of Devastator, but he was saved by Omega Supreme.http://transformers-mosaic.deviantart.com/art/The-Missing-Piece-102716243 Toys Licensed *''Generation 1'' Long Haul (1985) :Based on a Diaclone toy. The toy is US patent number D289069.Google Patent *''Generation 2'' Long Haul orange (1993) :An orange repaint of the original Generation 1 toy. *''Generation 2'' Long Haul yellow (1993) :A yellow repaint of the original Generation 1 toy. *''Classic'' Scout Long Haul (2007) :Long Haul is no longer a dump truck and is now a crane - a repaint of the Transformers: Energon toys Wideload and Duststorm. Transformers: Robots in Disguise A dump truck Autobot and member of the Build Team, Heavy Load is the strongest member of the group. Heavy Load has thick body armor, making him a formidable opponent for any Decepticon. While he may be large, he is a graceful martial artist with incredible strength.Heavy Load (Autobot Build Team, Transformers: Robots In Disguise) In addition to their use of elemental-based attacks, each "adult" member of the Build Team provides a specific style of attack which each member bring to his specific version (based on who becomes the arms) of Landfill. Hightower/Build Cyclone's strength is powerful offensive attacks. Heavy Load/Build Typhoon brings martial arts and strong defenses, while Grimlock/Build Hurricane provides an even mix of offense and defense. Animated series Heavy Load first appeared in episode #18 "Wedge's Short Fuse" and last appeared in episode #38 "The Final Battle Part 2." 3H Enterprises Robots in Disguise Heavy Load (in Wal-Mart yellow repaint colors) appeared in the 2004 BotCon voice actor play. Play Synopsis: Rhinox has built a device to deflect Unicron's attempts to pull victims from other dimensions with his tractor beam. The Autobots deflect two attempts and the victims end up on a frozen planetoid instead of with Unicron. Maximals Rattrap and Silverbolt and the Predacon Waspinator are sent to help the victims, but Reptilion, Sunstorm, Ruination and Universe Perceptor are sent to get them for Unicron. As a side effect of the device Rhinox built, a vortex opens which sucks in an Autobot shuttle from the past piloted by Bumblebee, Tracks and Cosmos. Thrust attacks the Maximal ship, but they are saved by being transported to the Autobot shuttle. The Autobots and Maximals then go to the planet where they save the victims from the Decepticons. On the planet are two groups of Autobots. One is from the Robots in Disguise story, with Landfill (Walmart recolor), Universe Side Burn and Universe Prowl. The other is from another parallel world with Spy Changer Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Prowl and Ironhide. They all fight off the Decepticons. The Autobot shuttle is sent back to its own time. Toys *''Car Robots'' Deluxe Build Cyclone (2000) :Heavy Load's first toy is actually Japan's Build Typhoon, part of its Transformers: Car Robots line in 2000. *''Robots in Disguise'' Deluxe Heavy Load (2001) :When Heavy Load (the American equivalent) was released in 2001, mold and paint colors were slightly altered. The most noticeable differences are the lack of metallic elements used on the Build Team's American bodies, and the tampographing of Autobot insignias on each Build Team member. (Previously, only Build Boy/Wedge carried an insignia.) *''Robots in Disguise'' Deluxe Heavy Load Redeco (2003) :Heavy Load was later recolored in yellow by Hasbro in 2003 for an Wal*Mart store exclusive and was packaged with his team. Although packages as part of Robots in Disguise many fans consider it to be an unofficial part of the Transformers: Universe toy line by being released during the Universe time period. It is the last released toy of the RiD series before it was changed to Universe. This version of the Build Team appeared in the Transformers: Universe storyline presented at the BotCon 2005 voice actor play. *''Universe'' Hightower with Long Haul :Long Haul is a recolor of the Transformers: Robots in Disguise toy named Heavy Load. He is packaged with Hightower. A Target store exclusive. Transformers: Energon Long Haul is the Japanese name for the Decepticon Duststorm. The character of Demolishor has a form which is a clear homage to Generation 1 Long Haul. Transformers: Universe (Micromaster) Over a decade since his last toy, Long Haul returned as a Micromaster. Again he is a dump truck - a repaint of a toy named Treader; previously only available in Japan. Long Haul is able to become a leg to the combined robot Devastator. Although this Long Haul lacked any bio of his own, the Japanese bio for Treader states that Decepticon soldiers fear this taciturn 'bot's great fighting strength. Spark and Leif adore him like a big brother. Apparently, long ago, he incurred a debt to Crush-Bull that he could never repay and now serves him loyally. Toys *''Generation 1'' Treader (1992) :Packaged together with the other Sixbuilder members.TFU - G1 Treader *''Generation 1'' Treader redeco (Autobot) (2003) :A redeco of the original mold.TFU - Autobot Treader *''Generation 1'' Treader redeco (Decepticon) (2003) :A redeco of Treader in green as a Decepticon.TFU - Decepticon Treader *''Universe'' Long Haul (2004) :Long Haul became part of the Micromaster Constructicon team, a repaint of the 1992 Japanese exclusive Micromaster named Treader. Long Haul and his fellow Micromaster Constructions combine to for the Micromaster Devastator. :The Micromaster Constructicons were initially a Kaybee store exclusive, but later on were found in other online stores. This version of Long Haul has never appeared in any official media.Gallery Seibertron.com - Long Haulhttp://www.mastercollector.com/articles/reviews/review011005-3.htm Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Long Haul is a Constructicon that appears in the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, along with their combined form, Devastator. He forms the right leg of Devastator and transforms into a Caterpillar 773B dump truck.http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2009-04-01-transformers-first-look_N.htm First look: Robo-brawlers big, small in new 'Transformers' By Anthony Breznican, USA TODAY Long Haul's individual robot mode was designed by freelance artist Josh Nizzi as fan art of the original character done in the style of the first movie. The fan art impressed the film's director Michael Bay enough to hire him on to the film. In fact, Bay was so impressed that Long Haul's final design bears little difference from the original art. According to his biography Long Haul hates being used to transport his fellow Decepticon's stuff and would rather be fighting. According to Hasbro size charts he stands about 60 feet tall.TFW2005.com - Constructicons Size Comparison Wired Magzine named Devastator and the Constructions one of the reasons to go see the film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Top 10 Reasons to Skip Work and Go See Transformers 2, By Curtis Silver, June 23, 2009 Films After coming to Earth, Long Haul works alongside Rampage, Scrapmetal and Mixmaster discovering Megatron's remains. To revive him, Long Haul, Rampage and Mixmaster kill Scrapmetal for his parts. One version of Long Haul later appears in Egypt's desert, searching for Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes with Starscream, Ravage and the other Constructicons. That same Long Haul participates in the final battle with the Autobots and the military and forms the right leg of Devastator. Devastator comes apart, however, when a rail gun is fired by a U.S. Naval destroyer at the Decepticon Combiner. The Constructicons survive and continue to battle throughout the fight. Eventually, Long Haul is incapacitated jet's missiles, which knocks off one of his wheels mounted on his shoulders; the U.S. airstrike is enough to kill him. Games Long Haul is among the playable characters in the 2009 Revenge of the Fallen video game by Activision. He gets charged with the destruction of a rail gun (and survives) given to the humans by the Autobots. Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Legends Long Haul (2009) :A new mold. Can form robot or vehicle modes or combine into Devastator.ToyWizard.net - Transformers Movie EZ Collection DX Devastator Set :This toy was initially sold individually in Japan, then as part of a 7 pack of Constructicons in the U.S. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Legends Long Haul redeco (2009) :A green and purple redeco, reminiscent of his G1 incarnation. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Fast Action Battlers Devastation Blast Long Haul (2009) :A new mold. Pictures of the card first leaked on the internet in February 2009.TF08.net Although this toy has an individual robot mode, it cannot combine with the other Constructicons into Devastator. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Combiner Long Haul (2009) :One of six Constructicons bundled in the Combiner Class Constructicon Devastator set. Can combine with other vehicles to form Devastator, but has no individual robot mode. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Long Haul (2009) :A Voyager class figure that transforms from dump truck into robot, but does not combine with the other Constructicons. Features functional pistons that move the bed in truck mode. The figure's MechAlive feature consists of moving gears on his chest when his head is moved sideways and spring-like pistons in his legs.TF08.net - Long Haul This toy is about 1/89 scale. :Also remolded in yellow as Payload for the Transformers toy line. *''Transformers'' Legends Long Haul (2010)TFW2005.com - HFTD Scout and Legends Wave 2 Released in the Philippines :An all-new mold of Legends Long Haul which is more film-accurate than the previous one and will not be able to combine with the previous Legends Constructicons to form Devastator.Seibertron.com - Toy Fair 2010 Gallery - Hunt for the Decepticons Legend-Class Long Haul and Rampage References External links *http://www.tfu.info/1985/Decepticon/LongHaul/longhaul.htm *http://www.tfu.info/1993/Decepticon/LongHaul/longhaul.htm *http://www.tfu.info/2007/Decepticon/ClassicsLongHaul/longhaul.htm Category:Combiners (Transformers) Category:Constructicons Category:Decepticons Category:Dreamwave Productions characters Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional construction workers Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1985 Category:Film characters Category:Fun Publications characters Category:Ultracons